Bobobobo Bobobo: Chronicles of Darkness and Light
by suckishLEMONADE
Summary: Do you like the romance between B&G? Do you wish the English dub would've continued? Do you want Beauty to be capable of more than moral support? Check this out! This is a continuation of the English dub. Warning: eventual musical properties
1. All Together: Beginning

After defeating every evil person in the arena, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo sat on his new throne, wearing a crown and cape. Nobody knew where they even came from.

Don patch went up to him with the innocent face of a small child, followed by General Jelly Jiggler, who wasn't really a general anymore.

"Mr. Bobobo, how'd you do it?"

"Yeah, how'd you do it, Mr. Bobobo? Wait, I'M NOT A GENERAL ANYMORE?"

"WAIT, WEREN'T THEY THERE?" Shrieked Beauty, in one of her signature freak outs.

Bobobo turned his head to the side and smirked. "Heh, wouldn't you like to know?"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? THEY'RE OVER THERE, YOU TURNED YOUR HEAD THE WRONG WAY!"

Beauty groaned and put her hand on her forehead. Gasser put his arm around her shoulders and slumped down, suddenly dressed in a cheap tourist shirt and banana boxers.

"I think we should just relax and take a break from being tsukkomi, or 'the straight man,' for you non-Japanese readers."

Beauty blushed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Gascan. Hey, where'd you get the shirt?"

"What are you talking about? What the… where did this come from? Ah well, I gotta go find the bathroom."

"Good luck with that!" Beauty called after him as he walked away.

As Gasser walked away from the group, currently containing Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Softon, Beauty, and him, he wondered for a moment where Dengaku and Hatenko went.

'Oh, yeah,' he thought. 'Hatenko went on an errand and Dengaku was thrown about 150 miles north by Mr. Bobobo-san.'

He went behind the arena and stopped short as he reached the other side. He let out a yell as he saw a huge monster in front of him.

Beauty was watching the antics of the weirdoes in front of her when she heard a loud scream.

"That sounds like Gascan!"

She looked at Bobobo and realized he wouldn't come quickly enough. He was slowly climbing down the ladder of his tall throne as Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were slowly sliding a small pool of piranhas under him with mischievous looks on their faces. Softon was preoccupied with a piranha that had gotten loose and was trying to eat his creamy, pink face.

Beauty ran behind the arena and grabbed Gasser's arm. "What is it, Gascan? What happened?"

She looked at his extremely pale face and followed his eyes to a giant shadow, almost taller than the arena. It was the darkest shade of black known to man, with blinding, white, glowing eyes, looking directly at her and Gasser.

"How did I not notice that?" She said in a weak attempt at her usual freaking-out.

Shadow looked at the two young Chosen in front of him. Yes, he saw now why Master chose them. Despite one being mostly inexperienced and the other completely so, they had potential, passion, and persistence. He could tell by just looking at them.

The Shadow Kingdom could use them. He readied himself for what was about to happen, and read them in his special way to be sure they were ready for what he was about to do.

They were definitely fit to hold the Blessed Curse. Without another thought he pounced.


	2. Bobobo: Interrogation

Bobobo sat in a dark room at a small table. There was a bowl of rice in between him and Jelly Jiggler. The only light was a small lamp coming out of Bobobo's yellow afro, pointed directly at a nervous man of blue jelly.

"Now, we both know that you know that I know that you know where Beauty and Gasser disappeared to, and if you cooperate we can end this interrogation now."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW!"

Jelly, who was under enormous pressure, started melting. (Get it? Melting under pressure?) He slid across the floor with a mischievous look on his face.

'Heh heh heh,' he thought. 'The perfect opportunity to go through with my master plan. I'll seep into his shoes and get his socks all wet! Not only will he be uncomfortable for the rest of the day, he might even get sick if I keep them wet and cold enough!'

His mood went from evil to stricken as soon as he saw that Bobobo was wearing flip flops.

_Flip flops. No, not socks_

_My master plan is ruined._

_I'm disappointed._

_A haiku by Jelly Jiggler_

Fueled by fury, he crashed through the table from underneath, breaking it in half and sending rice flying everywhere, screaming "WHO WEARS FLIP FLOPS DURING AN INTERROGATION!"

After breaking through the table, jelly rockets grew from his feet and he flew on to Liverpool, England to start a band. He recorded many songs with three other band mates, including "All You Need is Jelly," "With a Little Jelly from My Bowl," "We All Live in a Jelly Submarine," and "The Magical Mystery Jelly." He endured an epic fail and returned to Japan to keep adventuring with Bobobo.

By the time he returned from having his dreams crushed, Bobobo and the others had realized that Gasser and Beauty had been gone for a while and probably weren't coming back any time soon.

"Yo, Guys," Said Bobobo. "I think this might actually be serious!"

"Serious? With you here? Not possible." Softon pointed out.

"Ah, who cares?" Jelly said with a shrug. "They probably just went to make out or something."

Dressed as a Japanese school girl who wears too much makeup and carries a wooden doll, Don Patch got instantly angry.

'Argh,' he thought with rage. 'There goes Beauty, disappearing again. She always does this! She's just trying to steal the spotlight and make Bobobo go save her, and we all know that the attention goes where he is! Gasser's in on it, too! Damn, you think you can trust a guy!'

"BBIIIITTTCCCCHHHH!" He yelled as he ran to where he thought Gasser and Beauty were hiding, but he was actually running the opposite way.


	3. Beauty and Gasser: Change

The giant shadow quickly and skillfully slipped right into Gasser's mind, and he collapsed, with Beauty's hand still clutching his arm.

"Gascan! Gascan, what's he doing to you? Can you hear me?" Beauty yelled, deeply concerned.

She suddenly felt a shock go up the arm she was holding Gasser with, and everything went black as she, too, collapsed.

Gasser found himself in complete darkness, as dark as the shadow who jumped into him. Although it was darker than any place he had ever been in his life, he could still see the only thing in the place to be seen: his hand in front of his face. He saw it clearly, as if he was standing on a beach under the sun.

"What is this place?" His mouth formed the words, but not a sound escaped it.

Swirls of white appeared from underneath his feet and they surrounded him, enveloping him as if he was a Christmas present and the strands of bright light were the wrapping paper. As he slowly sunk under the light, making a soundless scream, the last thing he saw was the bright eyes of the shadow that had brought him here.

Beauty was in a similar situation, only the room she was in was bright and white, although she didn't need to squint. She didn't notice that no sound could've been heard in that room until she saw the shadow in front of her and screamed. Gasser didn't notice it for a while because it matched the background, but in this white place, Beauty could see him perfectly.

Suddenly, swirling strands of black began to envelop her and she sunk into the floor, trying to reach her hand out of the pile of darkness. It was the last to go down.

Beauty woke up next to Gasser, now in a whole new world. The half of it she was on was white with swirls of black, while Gasser's was black with swirls of white. Gasser woke up at the same time she did, and it took them both a while to realize that they both looked totally different.

Gasser was wearing the same choker on his neck and the same silver chain, but his outfit was definitely changed. He had on black leather boots with white, polished spikes, and tight leather pants with spiked belts hanging diagonally on the side. The belt straps were white. He also had a black tank top with spiked armor covering his shoulders and heart area. He had on leather gloves with spikes on the knuckles. Basically, a lot of leather and spikes. Another noticeable change was that he had a leather strap attaching a bazooka to his back.

Beauty was different in almost every way. The only thing not changed was the black bracelets she always wore. She now had on a white mini dress with a V-neck and spiked belts like Gasser's, only with black straps. The ends of the sleeves and the hem of her dress were spiked and layered. She was now wearing white boots similar to a certain moon anime star, with black edges. Her earrings had turned black and she had a choker similar to Gasser's. She was unknowingly holding a small, black gun. The biggest change, though, was that her hair had turned white.

"What happened?" Gasser said, glad that he could now hear his voice.

"I don't know, but I kind of like the fashion change! I mean, we've been wearing the same clothes for like a year or something!"

"Yeah. It _is_ pretty awesome!"

"But I wish I knew why we have these weapons," Beauty winced slightly as she realized she was holding a gun.

Suddenly, the shadow appeared in front of them. Gasser, realizing he had a bazooka in his possession, took it out and aimed it at the shadow.

"TAKE THIS, YOU CREEPY ASSHOLE!" he yelled as the bazooka lit up at the end and he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.


	4. Bobobo: Torpedo

Just a short intro. I know these chapters are extremely short but I hate when things read too slowly so please this is chapter four, tell me what you think of my story so far! Be brutally honest. I'd love to hear of ways to make people want to read this because I think I have a few good ideas for this! Also, this fan fiction is dedicated to one of my best friends, Rylee. She introduced me to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo so if you like this, thank her for it! Also, my friend Alyssa inspired the beginning of this chapter. (But don't tell her she hates Bobobo) Thanks for reading this far!

"PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!" Don Patch screamed as he ran faster than the speed of light away from the arena.

"MOM! I WANT PIZZA AFTER I FINISH OFF THOSE BASTARDS! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?"

Bobobo, dressed as a woman, ran beside him, throwing pizza at him.

"TTTHHHHAAAANNNNKKKKSSSS MMMOOOOOOMMMM!" Don yelled as he ran ahead.

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME! AND I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER! YOU MARRIED ME IN LAS VEGAS!"

Don stopped abruptly. He stood there in the same place for about 10 minutes with the face of an old man before he burst in to flame. He didn't move a muscle.

Bobobo, now dressed up as a fireman, grabbed a stalk of celery and repeatedly slapped him with it. Surprisingly, it worked and the fire went out.

"Uh, guys?" Softon interjected. "Don't you think you should stop playing around and look for Beauty and Gasser?"

"You're right," Bobobo said, and when he turned to face Softon, he had transformed into a Q-tip. "We need to be completely serious."

"I HOPE YOU'RE NOT USED!"

Softon decided since none of the tsukkomi were there, he would take the chance to freak out.

Jelly ran back and forth across the background, being chased by carrots as the rest of the chapter unfolded.

Don Patch turned around slowly and opened his mouth so wide, Softon could've walked in and opened a five-star restaurant. He was actually considering it as he glanced in. He saw a pair of familiar eyes glaring at him and backed away slowly.

"No, not you again!"

Suddenly, Don Patch closed his mouth, then exploded as Torpedo Girl zoomed up into the air, screaming,

"I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR JOKING TONE, BECAUSE I'M A TORPEDO!"

"AHH! I THOUGHT YOU TRANSFORMED INTO OVER A FEW EPISODES AGO!" Softon yelled in shock.

"THESE AREN'T EPISODES ANYMORE, REMEMBER IT'S A FAN FICTION!" She yelled as she plummeted toward the Q-tip Bobobo.

Bobobo grabbed her arm and swung her around a few times, causing her to fly into Softon.

When the dust cleared, Torpedo Girl was trying to cuddle with him, and he was absolutely mortified.

"Umm, yeah, would you mind going away now?"

"But don't you remember? We're married!"

"Yeah, that was so you'd give me a ride to where my allies were!"

"Oh, you're just trying to play hard to get!"

"Um, I don't think this is a good time, you see, Beauty and Gasser are missing."

"Who?"

"You know, the tsukkomi?" (By now I hope you'd remember, it means 'the straight man')

"Oh, no! Without them the show is even harder to understand!"

"Yeah, so do you mind-"

"I WILL SAVE THEMMMMMMMM! BECAUSE I'M-"

Torpedo Girl grabbed the tip of Softon's swirly head and dragged him in the direction Don Patch was running earlier.

"GOING THE WRONG WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Softon yelled as Torpedo Girl dragged him away, never to be seen again.

Okay, he came back later, but not in this chapter.

Bobobo changed back to normal, well, at least, Bobobo's normal. He grabbed one of the spikes on his ally's giant, orange head and dragged him behind the arena to look for the lost teens.

When he reached the place the shadow had appeared, he found them unconscious, laying in a black scorch mark on the ground.


	5. Beauty and Gasser: Doom

"What? Why won't this shitty bazooka shoot?"

"Patience, Gasser." The shadow spoke for the first time. Its voice was wispy, as if it could fly away at the slightest breeze.

"How do you know my name?" Gasser was furious, but Beauty had a more gentile expression on her face.

She was a little afraid, but she was beginning to understand that the creature before them meant no harm.

"Who… What are you?"

"Our kind does not give labels to others, other than Master, but since it would be easier for your kind to understand if we had them, you may call me Shadow."

"Who's Master?"

"I don't care who he is! He ain't my master and I swear I'm gonna blow his head off if you or any of your 'kind' come within a five-mile radius of us ever again! Now take us back where we came from and leave us there!"

"Gascan, don't you think we should at least let him tell us why he brought us here? Where is here, anyway, Mr. Shadow? Also, why did the bazooka light up, then not shoot?"

At Beauty's words, Gasser calmed down a bit, but he was still infuriated.

"I will tell you how to use the bazooka in time. The same goes for your gun." Beauty suddenly remembered the little white gun in her hand. "As for where we are, these are the inner crevices of your minds. At first, you were each in your own minds."

"And now?" Gasser said, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Your minds are joined together."

Both the teens blushed a bit, and they were extremely confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Try speaking without words."

"Huh?"

"Try sending your thoughts to the other's mind."

_Umm, okay, _Beauty tried. _Hi._

_Hi. _Beauty gasped when she heard Gasser's voice in her mind. A moment later, she heard the word echo lightly on her side of the small world they were in.

_Hi __hi __hi __hi… _

"Whoa! Did you…?"

"Hear the words echo? Yeah…" He replied, suddenly sounding shy.

"This is too…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah!"

"See," the shadow interjected. "Many of your thoughts are now shared."

"But…" Beauty was at a loss. "But why?"

"You two are what my kind call 'Chosen.' You are a Chosen, and so are you, young aggressive one."

Despite the situation, Beauty had to giggle a little. 'So true,' she thought to herself, trying her hardest to not send it to Gasser's brain. It worked, but she still heard it echo on her side.

"Wow. So this is really what our sub-consciences look like?"

"Yes. It's actually abnormal for them to look like this, but it is normal for the Chosen."

"Explain. Now. I've had enough of this 'beat around the bush' crap." Gasser definitely wasn't shy anymore.

"You two are made to hold the Blessed Curse."

"Isn't that kind of an oxymoron?" Beauty pointed out.

"He's the moron here. He expects us to know what it means!"

"I haven't finished. It is called the Blessed Curse because it's sometimes hard to distinguish which it is. Also, it's kind of an oxymoron in itself. I hope, young Gasser, you know what that means?"

"Don't make me feel stupid! This is a waste of time! Just take us back NOW!"

"I apologize. I might have gone too far. The Blessed Curse is actually an extremely rare fist technique which gives ultimate power to the beholder. To humans, like yourself, it would be called 'The Fist of Darkness and Light.'"

"And… and we were chosen? Why? I mean, I guess I can understand Gasser, but me? I'm… not really the fighting type."

"Have you forgotten the times you've beaten up your ally, Don Patch, when he makes you angry, and how you're always able to make people snap out of it when they go crazy, which I understand happens often?"

"Well…"

"What about me? I already have a fist; I don't understand why I'd be born with more than one ability!"

"That's the thing. You two weren't born with this power. You were observed by a few servants of Master since you were born, along with many potential others. Once Master chose you, this became your destiny."

Beauty got down on her knees and bent her head down. "I… I really don't understand!"

"You don't have to. All you need to understand is this: If you choose not to be Chosen, you may back out. But, once you do, the whole world is doomed."

_DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!_


	6. Softon and Bobobo: Violence

'_I am_

_Iron Man,_

_Running over hippies in my minivan…'_

Softon's cell phone was ringing as Torpedo girl flew to an unknown location. He grabbed it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Yo, cream-face, get your ass over here. We found the missing idiots and Bobobo says you need to come back and wake 'em up. Also, Jelly says hi. You know what, scratch that last part, nobody cares."

"Well, I might need a little help getting away from this crazy bitch-"

"Why don't you cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it? Do it yourself."

Softon sighed. "On my way."

He hung up and glanced up at Torpedo Girl.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"No," she said sweetly.

"Well, can we go back?"

That was the biggest mistake of his life. Okay, maybe not, but it definitely wasn't a good idea!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Wake up, Beauty! Come on, Gasser! Why won't you wake up? What was with that scorch mark? Why am I craving rice so badly? I usually want white bread!"

Bobobo was trying his hardest, but just couldn't wake them up. Their eyes were lifeless, but they were still breathing.

"Why not eat jelly?"

"SHUT UP MAN, THIS IS SERIOUS!" Bobobo said, beating up jelly with his nose hairs while having been transformed into a piece of white bread.

While Bobobo was busy, Don Patch crept over to the sleeping Beauty (get it?) and drew a moustache on her face. He then moved her face and made her sing 'Don't Call my Name (Alejandro.)' by Lady Gaga.

When Bobobo caught him, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU FAGGOT? ONLY GIRLS KNOW THE WHOLE SONG, YOU'RE SUCH A QUEER!"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I'M A CROSS-DRESSER?"

Bobobo attacked him with his nose hairs as well, and then began to punch him repeatedly and say "GAY!" every time his fist came in contact with the orange man's face.

Jelly stood in the background, horrified. 'What's wrong with being gay?'

(BTW, I don't have anything against gay people, I'm just making it up as I go along. Kurt's my favorite on Glee!)

Bobobo abruptly stopped punching the bleeding Don Patch and turned slowly to Jelly Jiggler. He stood there for what seemed like forever, not moving a muscle. Then, he suddenly pounced on Jelly and began attacking him again, screaming "I HEARD THAT!"

"HOW?"

After about 20 minutes of random violence, Softon showed up bruised and scratched up.

"Hey, guys? What's with the fighting?"

They stared at him for a while.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?"

"No."

"Okay."

Actually, Torpedo Girl had gotten infuriated and beat him up pretty bad. The reason he didn't fight back was that he thought if he let the fight end earlier, she would go away sooner. Horrified that she had just beaten up her biggest crush, she ran away screaming,

"I'LL BE BACK, BECAUSE I'M…" She jumped into the air. "A TORPEDO! IN LOOOOOVVVEEEE!"

"Oh, crap. At least she's gone for now."

So, there's his story. Anyway, he went over to Beauty and Gasser and meditated for a minute, trying to reach their minds.

'Strange,' he thought. 'There seems to be not two, but one mind here. Not only that, but something's blocking it! I can't reach them!'

He stopped meditating and shouted, "Super fist of Blabs-A-lot: Wakeup Call!" A green glow erupted around Beauty and Gasser, but quickly faded.

"Impossible! Unless… No, couldn't be! Well… maybe, but why them?"

He went over to Bobobo and the rest and decided to pass the time by watching them beat each other senseless. It was more fun than he thought it would be, until he got caught up in it.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

LOL, poor Softon! Don't forget to review! Tell me how to improve my writing! And if you like this enough, I'm already planning an interesting after-story, but it's going to take a really long time before I develop this one enough to finish it. I might post it, anyway, because I just really love writing these! Adiosu! (I'm pretty sure that's bye in Japanese!)


	7. Beauty and Gasser: Choice

"So… it's really up to us?"

"Not really! He said the world would be doomed if we don't do what he says. I don't believe him, but he didn't really give us a choice, did he?

Shadow's eyes became a little dimmer, as if in a sad expression. "Alas, it's true. You have a choice, but it's my duty to tell you about the consequences."

Although he didn't want to admit it, Gasser believed him, for the most part.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "What about the guns, then? Why do they light up, but then they don't work?"

"By asking that question, you have chosen the destiny of a Dark fist master. Are you sure about this decision? You can't back out once you've started learning the technique, I'm afraid."

He paused a moment. "Alright."

Shadow turned to Beauty. "If you don't agree, neither of you can learn. If you don't choose to become a Light fist master, his lessons will have no use."

She nodded. She had always wanted to help, instead of watching from the sidelines.

"Right. Now, we will start. You will only need three lessons."

"Three?"

"Yes. I must tell you about transforming, focusing energy, and contacting each other. The rest will reveal itself to you, when the time is right."

So their lessons start.

!

Sorry about the extremely short chapter, but I'd like to separate the lessons. The next few will probably be really short, but then I'd like to continue with chapters between 600 and 1,000 words. (BTW, this one was only 264, according to Microsoft Word)


	8. Beauty and Gasser: Transforming

LESSON 1: TRANSFORMING

"Transforming is relatively simple. First, I must put you back to your original forms." Shadow rose and swirled around the two teenagers like a tornado. When he settled back in front of them, their new outfits were gone, along with the weapons and Beauty's white hair color.

"Alright. To use your newfound powers, you must be equipped with your new armor and weapons."

"Okay," Gasser said, still trying to get use to not threatening Shadow. "How do we get them back?"

"Follow my instructions exactly. Raise your arms, place your hands together, and say the following sentence loudly: 'Fist of Darkness and Light: Transform!'"

They did what he said. Swirls of black enveloped Gasser, while swirls of white enveloped Beauty. When the strands of color disappeared, their black and white equipment reappeared.

"So…cool!" Beauty exclaimed, now fully aware of her usefulness.

"How do we change back?"

"Do the same thing, only this time, instead of 'Transform,' say 'Recall.'"

As they did that, the same swirls enveloped them, this time reverting them back to normal.

"Good. I believe you two were indeed the right choice for this power. You may practice this a few times while I go take care of a little, ahem, _problem _I'm sensing. Be sure you're equipped in your armor when I come back, so we can go on to the next lesson."

Shadow sunk into the floor, and Beauty and Gasser were exited as they continuously summoned the swirls of black and white.

!

Hmmm, problem? Dun Dun Dunn!

:,( I don't have any reviews! I guess nobody's reading this, which makes me kind of sad, but I'm hoping as I add new chapters, another Bobobo lover who realizes Beauty has potential will check it out. Even if it doesn't get many readers, I'm still going to keep posting it, because I'm doing what I love and I'm keeping the fun going in my own way. Hmmm… maybe it's because I don't have as many funny parts as people wish I did. Well, then just say so! I'd be happy to spend more time focusing on funny skits and less on developing their powers. It would make the series of chapters longer, too! Stay beautiful! And if you're not really beautiful… well… good luck with that! Peace.


	9. Softon: Warning

Softon soon got bored of watching the freaks he called friends take part in the random violence that is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, so he decided to try reaching the unconscious teens that were set down on the ground nearby again.

As he got into his meditation position, he was more persistent and patient with trying to reach the minds that almost seemed to have merged. Soon, though, he felt a disturbance. He suddenly started having visions of a giant shadow whose only features were the top area, shaped to look like a neck and head, and white eyes brighter than the sun.

Each time Softon saw it, the eyes got brighter and brighter until he almost couldn't stand it. Then, he heard a wispy voice with a warning tone.

"No interferences."

_But I need to know! What are you doing to them? _He thought back.

"I said," the voice replied, more forcefully. "Absolutely no interferences!"

_Technically you didn't say absolutely-_

Then, some unknown force shocked him and pushed him back fiercely. He fell back surprised and confused.

"Oh, Beauty, Gasser, what the hell is he doing to you? I hope they're alright."

But he had more to worry about, because he heard a loud explosion, and when he turned around, he saw someone he had hoped he would never see again.

Dengaku Man.

!

I'll stop there. Should the next chapter explain what Dengaku Man was doing there, and why the hell there was an explosion, or should it contain the next of the three lessons for Gasser and Beauty on learning how to use their new powers? If nobody reviews it, I'll do whatever the crap I want, because I can't assume what you people want if you don't tell me! Peace out, readers, of which I have none so far as I write this!


	10. Dengaku: Explosion

"Dengaku Man! Are you okay?" Softon yelled in shock.

"Does it matter?" Bobobo replied indifferently, looking extremely bored.

"Guess not… but I do think it matters why he exploded…"

"True. Dengaku, why the hell did you explode?"

"I…I…" he said weakly. Bobobo suddenly appeared next to him and kicked him.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Alright, alright…" Dengaku man said, getting up. He seemed fine now.

"What a miracle…" Softon muttered sarcastically to himself.

"I was being chased by these… well, I don't know what they were! Wanna know what they looked like?"

"No."

"Okay… how about why they were chasing me?"

"No."

"ARE YOU INTERESTED AT ALL?"

"No."

"ARGH! THAT'S IT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Dengaku ran toward Bobobo, infuriated. Bobobo seemed completely unconcerned.

When Dengaku reached him, all he had to do was put a hand on his forehead, and he couldn't come any closer.

"NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"

"Alright, alright, enough!" Softon said, getting everyone's attention. Well, everyone except Don Patch, who was busy pretending to be a girl again, and Jelly Jiggler, who was being rejected by, uh, let's call it a her.

"Please please please please!"

"No no no no."

"Why why why why?"

"Because because because because."

"But but but bu-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Don pulled out a bazooka and got it ready to shoot. It glowed extremely bright at the end, and when he pulled the trigger a businessman shot out of it and grabbed Jelly.

"AHH! PERVERT!" He yelled, now also dressed as a girl. This went on for a while.

By the time Jelly had convinced the businessman to eat him, Dengaku had calmed down and decided to explain the explosion.

"Actually, I really have no idea where that came from… I was being chased by these gothic weirdoes and they threw… something at me. It almost hit me, but then I dodged it and it blew me all the way over here."

"Thanks for the info. We'll keep an eye out for them." Softon said.

Suddenly, Bobobo grabbed Dengaku's small head with his huge hand and picked him up.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA THROW YOU?" He yelled as he threw him. This time it was 200 miles south instead of 150 miles north.

"I see your throwing arm is stronger."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how much of a workout constantly hurting your friends is. That reminds me… DID YOU EAT THE CURRY BREAD?"

"NO!"

"YOU KNOW YOU DID IT!" As Bobobo began to beat him up, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were still deep in their shenanigans.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

As Jelly slept in his 'nu' bed in 'nu' pajamas, Don Patch snuck in his room, wearing a black burglar outfit. "Gotta be real quiet," he whispered to himself. Then, he slowly walked over to a 'nu' fridge in the middle of the room banging a wooden spoon on a frying pan and screaming "CHICKEN SOUP FOR THE SOUL! GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" as loud as he could while Jelly slept like a log.

When he got to the fridge, he dropped the frying pan and stuck his head into the fridge as the pan made a loud clattering noise. He pulled back, carrying a pile of khakis that was about twice his height. He slammed the fridge door shut loudly and yelled "YOU'RE NOT BEING ROBBED!" repeatedly as he walked away. As he walked, he dropped a pair of pants and they hit the ground lightly.

Jelly sat up in bed. "AAAHHH!"

Don dropped the pile and started waving a lollipop in front of his face.

"You didn't see anything!" he said hypnotically.

"I SAW EVERYTHING!"

"REALLY?" Don shrieked, horrified.

"YEAH! YOU'RE A KHAKI BURGLAR!"

"No," he said, suddenly dressed in a red sweater with a maple leaf. "I'm a Canadian!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I mean, I'm just a Canadian, eh?"

"Oh!" Jelly said relieved. "Then go right ahead!"

"Thanks, eh?"

After Don left with the khakis, Jelly got up and went to his fridge.

"Ah," he said to himself. "I love how they turn everything into questions!"

As he opened his fridge, he stared at it, horrified.

"HEY! WHAT'S ALL THIS FOOD DOING IN HERE?"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Thanks again, my pizza and Canada obsessed friend Alyssa! And to any Canadians who may be reading this, I apologize for the stereotype. I'm not sure if you say eh in every sentence, but I just type random things, so, I hope you enjoyed it! And watch out this summer, if you see a brown haired girl saying eh at every chance and shouting "PIZZA!" at every question asked, you've met my friend Alyssa.

I'm so sorry. XD


	11. Beauty and Gasser: Teaser

When the Shadow came back up through the ground, Beauty and Gasser were more than ready for the next lesson.

Haha the end!


	12. Beauty and Gasser: Guns

Just kidding! Not the end! Sorry, I'm kind of hyper today. It kills me that I want to make this chapter serious, but, actually, I think I have a nice plan for the next one… anyway, enjoy faithful readers! (Which I don't have very much of but the number is slowly growing! BTW, hi readers in Australia! It makes me so… I don't know… amazed that people so far away are reading my work! AMERICA LOVES YOU! SOO MUCH! Sorry, had a moment… no more root beer for you, Miss I-gotta-have-sugar-every-hour-on-the- hour… oh, I'm still typing, aren't I?)

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

When the Shadow came back up through the ground, Beauty and Gasser were more than ready for the next lesson.

"Alright, now-"

"Are we gonna learn how to use the guns now?" Gasser interrupted.

"Well, I was actually-"

"Oh, please, Mr. Shadow?" Beauty also interrupted, but politely.

"Oh, alright. Communication can wait, I guess. Now that you have learned to transform, what do you feel?"

"Power," Gasser said with a grin.

"Yes. Now, try to unleash that power."

"How?"

"Well, Light Master, you must search inside yourself. Find the barriers that block this power you have been bestowed and let them collapse."

"Deep." Said Dark Master, I guess.

Beauty closed her eyes. For a few seconds, nothing happened as Shadow and Gasser watched intently. Gasser gasped as beauty opened her eyes. The irises had turned a light shade of sparkling silver.

But that wasn't the only thing that made him gasp. All around her, swirls of bright, white light were erupting from her skin, causing her to glow.

"Whoa," said Gasser, momentarily hypnotized. When he caught himself staring, he quickly turned his head away.

"My turn." He closed his eyes and searched deep inside himself. He pictured barriers being broken, and when he returned from his inner journey, he realized he had swirls of black, casting shadows on his skin.

"Gascan!" Beauty said, amazed. "Your eyes…"

"Yeah," he said, slightly embarrassed. "What about 'em?"

"They're dark silver… and shiny! Did mine turn silver, too?"

"Uh, yeah… only light."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with guns?" Gasser quickly changed the subject.

"These are no ordinary guns. They do not require gunpowder or bullets, or whatever a human bazooka shoots."

(Last time a bazooka was shot, a businessman came out! Check out ch.10!)

"Then how do you expect us to defeat people with guns that only light up?"

"Ah, yes, it lit up. With a normal human, even that would not have happened. You had the power within you, but since you hadn't unleashed it, all it did was light up. But, now that you have unleashed that dark energy, your bazooka will shoot powerfully, and have a wide shooting range.

"And your gun, Light Master, may be small, but its shots will fly true towards your target at a long distance if needed, and will throw all its power into the one place it hurts the most, which varies for each enemy."

"How will I know where that is?"

"You'll know. Right now, since your power is fresh, it will shoot, but if you want a real powerful strike, you must focus your energy into the gun before you pull the trigger. Try it."

"But there's nothing to-" Just then, many shapes came out of the ground.

They were dark, like Shadow, but were man-shaped. They moved around a bit on their own, but none fought back.

"Go ahead. Shoot one."

Gasser and Beauty both shot at the same time, to different targets. Beauty's shot was small, white, and powerful. The target it hit cracked gradually, starting at the point of contact, like a window. The cracks kept going until the target shattered. The shards disappeared.

Gasser's large shot hit two targets at the same time, and they both exploded in a cloud of black.

"Whoa." They said simultaneously.

"I shall leave you to practice. I must prevent another… distraction."

Usually, one of them would have asked what he meant by that, but they were too busy shooting little shadow men.

"Keep in mind, young Masters, after every batch of targets, the next one is harder. Soon enough, they will start to shoot back."

Gasser turned his head to him. "Thanks for the tip!" he said with a grateful tone to his voice and a grin.

Shadow's black heart warmed a little as he descended back through the floor. He had finally been accepted.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Awww! If you liked this chapter, please review it! If you didn't like this chapter, please review it! If you can't decide what the hell you think of this chapter, please review it! If you like root beer, please review this chapter! For God's sake, just review this chapter! AAHHHH!

Sorry, meltdown. Hee hee, I just remembered my favorite commercial…


	13. Attention all readers!

Attention all readers!

I regret to inform you that I cannot put more chapters up for a while.

You may have noticed that I haven't put any new chapters up for a few weeks. Please remain faithful and check back once a week. My internet is down at home and I can't save full chapters on the computer I'm using at home. Don't ask, long story.

I'm really sorry and I'll update as soon as humanly and computerly possible.

Remember, stay beautiful! And if you're not really beautiful… well… good luck with that!

-suckishLEMONADE aka Jen aka killer french toast aka the girl on the roof of a skyscraper screaming WAFFLES aka OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH NICKNAMES!


	14. Back Online! Shadow: Control

Hey! Ugh, I'm so mad right now because my internet hasn't been working for, like, a week so I have to download this later. Also, my stupid word program decided to make us start paying for it, so now I have to use crappy WordPad. I really hope it's not too bad, and I'm sorry if my format sucks so much from now on. Anyway, I apologize for not being able to upload this stuff, I also have to rewrite chapter 13. Anyway, who cares about my hardships? I'll just go see if we're out of root beer and start typing the story!

Wait, who says hardships anymore?

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

As Shadow crept through the ground, he used his mind to search for the control centers of each of the new warriors' brains.

He located them and split himself in two, letting each side of him go into a different brain.

As the left side settled itself into Gasser's brain, he searched for the eyes. Alright, eyes in control. Now for the limbs.

As he gained control of the limbs, the right side was gathering control of Beauty's body. Each side sifted through the memories of their host and figured out what they we're doing. Let's look at the situation.

As they examined all the necessary memories, one phrase played itself in their minds over and over again to summarize the situation.

They were traveling with complete psychos to save hair.

Not people. Hair.

Oh, crap.

'Alright,' Left thought to Right in a sigh. 'Let's see if we can stall these morons until the Masters are done training. They need time to master the weapons.'

'Yes,' Right thought to Left. 'We must talk as little as possible, so we don't arouse suspicion. We must not be discovered as impostors.'

'I agree. Let's see if the coast is clear. We should awaken soon.'

They opened their host's eyes and surveyed the situation. They now looked exactly like Beauty and Gasser, only their irises had turned completely black. Well, the eyes _are _the windows to the soul, and right now their souls were being controlled by a dark creature.

Bobobo was back on his throne, dressed as a principal.

"NO CELL PHONES IN SCHOOL!"

"But Mr. Principal," said a girl in a Japanese school uniform, kneeling in front of the throne. "I can't put it away! I need it in case of an emergency!"

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN DURING SCHOOL, OTHER THAN LEARNING? WHICH I KNOW IS HORRIBLE, BUT CELL PHONES DON'T HELP!"

"Well," the girl began to cry. "A homicidal psycho stalker threatened me and my immediate family!"

"LIKE I CARE! AND IT'S IMMEDIATE FAMILY AND ME! DETENTION FOR BAD GRAMMAR! NOW GIVE ME THAT PHONE!"

"Yes, sir."

The girl remained on the floor crying as Bobobo bagan deleting the contacts on his new pink full keyboard phone. In the background, the shadow of a man with a knife began laughing evilly. Well, actually, it was a clown with a carrot, but the carrot was sharp!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were busy trying to sell instant ramen to Softon, so everyone was occupied at the moment. Left and Right new that being in these new bodies would make them unstable, so they took the distraction to their advantage and expirimented with walking around.

They each got up clumsily and stumbled several times. They hoped as they helped each other to their friends that nobody would realize their eye color until they got the chance to let Beauty and Gasser take over again.

"Um, greet- I mean, hi." Left said in Gasser's voice.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Bobobo yelled with joy as he dropped his phone. The school girl quickly crawled in front of him and took it back. Bobobo chased after her, squirting her with a bottle of shampoo.

"Yay! Beauty and Gasser are back!" said Jelly Jiggler with glee. "Wait, then that means I was wrong... darn."

A girl with an imitation of Beauty's hairstyle and a shirt that said 'Beauty's Replacement' groaned. She put her head down and turned around. The back of her shirt said 'I love Gascan!'

"Aw, don't feel bad!" Don Patch said soothingly, dressed as Beauty. Again. "It's not like you would've gotten the part anyway!"

He pulled out a blow torch and blew it at the girl. She screamed "SSHHHIIITTT!" as she melted.

"She was too plastic, you know? Eh? Eh?" he added, standing on a stage and trying to be a comedian. Everyone just stared at him for an awkward moment, then went back to their conversation.

'At least I got a moment in the limelight!' he thought cheerily to himself. Then he turned around and saw someone burning an orange. "THAT'S NOT A LIME!"

"Hmmm... I see you're back..." Softon said suspiciously.

"Um, yes!" said Right, hoping he said what Beauty would have in that situation.

"Okay... well, what happened? Was there a fire?"

'Oh, no!' both sides thought simultaniously. 'We forgot to prevent the Mark of Invasion!' Left quickly made up a lie and made sure to send it to Right, so he, um, _she, _could play along.

"Yeah, I saw something burning and Beauty helped me put it out. I'm not sure what it was, but the smoke must've put us to sleep."

"Wow, that's wierd," said Bobobo, now back from chasing down the girl. He was dressed as a woman and was cradling and bottle-feeding a 50 year-old buisnessman.

After a moment of hesitation, Right remembered what Beauty would do in this situation.

"THAT'S NOT THE ONLY THING!"

The hesitation was all Softon needed. He looked into their eyes and saw the black. He closed his own eyes and focused. After a moment, he reached his mind into their's without warning, so they wouldn't be able to stop him.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Dammit, outta root beer! Anyway, I'm sorry if this had terrible formatting. Also, I apologize sincerely for spelling and grammar mistakes. This new crappy program has no spellcheck. Oh, and just a little heads-up, (people who love to be surprised, skip until you see waffles in capital letters) after they learn the third lesson and come back, they're gonna go on a _suckish _(note italics, and they don't mean what you think they do) adventure, which will have a few songs. It's gonna start a beautiful relationship between randomness and musicals. It'll be a little like Glee, they would usually sing for a reason, but every once in a while, it would be random, but it will still mean something. When it comes to that, it would be best to go to Youtube and search the songs to listen to them as you read the lyrics. I'll be sure to type them out. Yes, I love Glee, so it's also best to search the song in the Glee version if I say so before the song. I'll usually mention the name of the song in the intro.

WAFFLES!

Well, I won't be able to upload much this summer, so chack back once a week! I'll usually have downloaded at least one chapter, but no garuntee. Have a great summer!


	15. Beauty and Gasser: Teamwork

Yay! Time for a sappy teamwork encouragement chapter! Or not, I really have no clue what I'm gonna do here. I'm sure that popsicle I just had will write the story for me. I can seriously go completely, hoplessly insane with just the smallest grain of sugar! But seriously, this is gonna have a side story thing that doesn't really develop the story, but I still really wanna do it... what? Sorry, zoned out. I have a song stuck in my head from Metalocalypse, which I saw for the first time yesterday and it was hilarious! It's Toki's Cat Dream Music Video on youtube. Check it out, because I'm not the only one who's gone a little nutzo, apparently. Oh, right, no copyright, advertising, or relations intended, I'm just typing what I'm thinking. Have fun! Oh, yeah, and if you ever want to see Shakira again, review this. Haha, just kidding. Or am I?

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

As the last target shattered into a million pieces, Beauty and Gasser sat on the ground to catch their breath.

"Hey," said Gasser. "Do you think that's it?"

"No," Beauty replied. "I don't think we're done until they're hard to defeat. The last one was almost an equal match, so we'd better be ready."

"You're probably right." _When are you not?_ he thought to himself. _I mean, it's true. Other than thinking she's gonna get a pony, I don't think she's ever been wrong as long as we've known her. Hmmm... a complete package... Oh, what am I thinking? Well, I can figure that out later, looks like the next batch is coming._

They stood up. This group of man-shaped shadows had glowing hands. This meant they were probably pretty powerful.

"Brace yourself," Beauty whispered. A moment passed with silence, although it felt like forever.

Then, suddenly, the shadows attacked.

Beauty and Gasser were clearly much more skilled than before at fighting. They expertly dodged the beams of light shooting at them. It took much more than one shot to defeat these higher level targets, so it took a while before they went down.

After they had taken down about three or four all together and Beauty was focusing on destroying one that had fallen, another shadow took advantage of her distraction and attacked, hitting her between the shoulder blades and making her fall down.

Gasser would have been worried and angry, but he didn't notice until Beauty stood up.

"That's IT!" she yelled with rage as she shot the shadow that had targeted her. With all of her rage, her supernatural energy was flaring up and was forcefully pushed into the gun.

She knew the one weak spot that would hurt him. The place where his knee should have been, Beauty could see a small red dot making itself visible to her. She shot directly at it, and with that one shot the target went down.

"These ones are really tough. I think we skipped a few levels!" Gasser yelled, discovering that the spikes on his leather gloves came in handy with close-by enemies.

"Gasser! Take out your weapon and think of something that makes you angry! Really angry, not just a little annoyed!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

He did, and he saw the same red dot Beauty had, only it was in the neck area. He shot at it dead on, and the shadow exploded.

"Whoa! The weak spot's in the neck?"

"I think it's different for each one. Mine had it in the knee!"

"Awesome."

The battle began to go much quicker, and Gasser and Beauty were clearly going to be the victors. When they were done, they had discovered new things about their powers, like if you put as much energy as you could into your hand, a punch to the weak spot would do it if your weapon is out of reach.

"I think that was the last-" Beauty was cut off when the ground began to shake, mostly on Gasser's side, with the black background.

"Ah, headache!"

"And I'm a little dizzy. I guess Shadow really _was_ telling the truth when he said we were in our minds." She made sure to leave out the part about their minds being merged together.

The shaking began to slow down.

After a moment of nothing, the teens began to calm down, but suddenly a giant beast burst from the ground on Gasser's side. It would have been grotesque and gory if it wasn't a shadow.

"I think..." Gasser said, trying his best to hide the fear in his voice. "This is the last level."

"Hopefully." Beauty said, her voice shaking. "I don't think I can handle anything bigger than that!"

They tried everything they discovered in the last few rounds but nothing worked.

Then, unexpectedly, the monster began speaking in a loud, deep voice.

"I am a bit of your fears broken off of the whole. Defeat me, and you will be less afraid to fight."

That was all Gasser needed to try harder. He shot, punched, and kicked at the monster, but it didn't do anything. Every time he hit him, the attack bounced off and hurt him.

"Gasser! Please! You're only hurting yourself!"

He backed off, pissed at the giant monster.

"Well what do you expect me to do?"

Beauty thought. Then, she heard a voice in her head, telling her what to do.

"Gasser, come over here." She whispered her plan in his ear.

"Worth a try." he said after a short moment of thought.

The teens stood next to each other in front of the monster. Beauty nodded to Gasser and he nodded back. They lifted their guns.

"One... two... GO!" Gasser shouted, and at the same time they pulled the triggers.

Gasser's thick, black energy shot forward and Beauty's small white energy met with it halfway to the monster.

The beams intertwined together and expanded to just the right size so that it would hit every single part of the monster.

An explosion of light erupted from the target, and when the smoke cleared, the monster was gone.

The team cheered.

"We make a great team, don't we Gascan?"

"We sure do," he said with a smile.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Aww!

Well, no hyper parts there 'cause I used all my sugar to annoy someone on the website I've been talking to.

Oh, dammit, Shakira escaped!

No, I am not obsessed with Shakira, but I'm going to use her in another story because I love irony. Oh, she stopped to dance! Now's my chance!

HIIIYYYAAAA! NO, GET BACK HERE! I NEED TO BLACKMAIL PEOPLE INTO REVIEWING! AT LEAST CUT OFF YOUR EAR SO THEY THINK I HAVE YOU HELD HOSTAGE AND STAY ON THE DL FOR A WHILE!

Well, gotta go catch Shakira! Seeya!


	16. Reunion

Hey there! If you haven't noticed I took down the schedual. I just decided to go with the flow and be sure to put at least one chapter up a week. Sorry about the delays lately, I went on vacation to Virginia, and then I had a HUGE inspiration for a story on . If you want to check it out, I understand if you don't, its called 'V of the Underworld' in the supernatural section. Let's get going on the story now!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Softon searched the minds...err, mind, of the two teens. He was wondering why they had suddenly fused together, not physically, but mentally. They had almost the same thoughts, and even seemed to communicate by sending those thoughts to each other.

_Wow,_ he thought to himself. Hopefully. _These two are apparently more than just lovestruck..._

He had no clue how much danger that thought would put him in.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

On the outside, Beauty, Gasser, and Softon had collapsed.

"NOT AGAIN!" Yelled Bobobo, sounding like he cared but not really looking the part.

Don Patch walked up to him casually and stared at him for a while. Actually, he stared at him without blinking for about 15 minutes. Straight.

"I BLAME YOU!" He burst out suddenly.

"AND I BLAME YOU!"

"Aww," mumbled Jelly. "Nobody blames me..."

"YOU DID IT!" Bobobo accused.

"YOU DID IT!" Don countered.

"YOU DID IT!"

"YOU DID IT!"

"I DID IT!"

"NO, I DID IT!"

Jelly jumped across the landscape like a rainbow and said happily:

"I did it! Now, take me to jail, please!"

Nobody paid any attention.

When they were about to start beating each other with frozen waffles, Soften suddenly gasped and stood up. Soon after, Beauty and Gasser weakly sat up, moaning and mumbling things like "What happened?"

"What's going on?" Jelly asked, while Bobobo and Don Patch just shrugged their shoulders and began the frozen waffle fight.

"Uhh," Soften stalled while he looked into the eyes of the teens. They were normal colors, but a second later he had forgotten why he checked.

"I...don't remember." It became more true by the second. His memory of the past 20 minutes was dissapearing, and he didn't know why.

All he knew was that in a moment, all he would remember is Beauty and Gasser passing out and waking up.

What _had_ happened?

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Softon was floating through the teens' subconcious when he saw something. From the distance, it looked like two people shooting something. Something huge.

He moved closer to look, when two huge eyes appeared in front of him. He remembered them from when he had tried to get into their minds earlier.

'I heard your thought. You will leave. You will forget everything you learned.' At that moment, his memories were already flooding out and he was forced back into the real world.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Beauty and Gasser were waiting patiently for Shadow. Suddenly, he appeared in front of them.

"We don't have much time!" He said in his wispy voice.

"Before I send you back, you must remember these three things:"

"One: Whatever I haven't taught you will come to you when the time is right."

"Two: The further you are from each other, the weaker the pshycic connection is. Stay as close together as possible."

"Three: You must never tell anyone about this secret. You must keep your identities secret, no matter what the cost, until I can come to you again."

Beauty and Gasser stood there in shock. _We can't tell anyone?_

Before they could react, everything went dark.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

I know you may be thinking, because I think I remember it, 'Wasn't there three lessons?' Well, the three things was their last lesson, and the explanation will be repeated in the next chapter. Now that all this story starting stuff is done, we can finally get to the story I have planned!

Now, I really need you to review on this one. Why? Well, one: If I get no reviews whatsoever, no next chapter, and two: I have a code for you to crack. Leave your answer and the story you wrote on either fanfic or ficpress that you're most proud of, and the closest answer will get a shoutout in the next chapter. I know it's not much advertising, but somebody out of, like, 10-20 people is bound to check it out and review.

**Crack the code (or just gues the words):**

**The rest of the story will include V.R.R.M.R.C.E.A.A. and a S. with C..S. and pie.**


End file.
